


Use Me

by Oversoul159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Steve wanted to be used.He wanted to be treated like the worthless cum dumpster he knew he really was. He wanted to be bent over and taken, even against his protests, just because his boyfriend had a hard on that needed to be taken care of. He wanted serious conversations interrupted mid word because he’d been taken by the hair and shoved down onto a hard cock, his boyfriend considering cock sucking a better use of his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know, mind the tags.
> 
> This fic is NOT BDSM friendly, nor is it trying to pretend to be.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always looking for more ideas about what to do to Steve, so if you have any, feel free to drop me a line!

It wasn’t that Steve  _ disliked _ the sex he and Tony had been having. He enjoyed it more than well enough (and could happily admit that Tony’s very expansive reputation in that regard… somehow didn’t do him justice).

 

It just wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ . 

 

You see, before getting the serum, Steve’s sexual partners (few that they’d been) had handled him as if he were fragile. And after the serum, people had  _ expectations _ . He was Captain America, after all. Of course he’d top.

 

With Tony, they’d managed to settle into the habit of switching even without talking about it. They’d settled into the habit of  _ taking care _ of each other, making sure they both came away with mind-blowing orgasms.

 

Steve felt  _ loved _ . But it wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ .

 

Steve wanted to be  _ used _ . 

 

He wanted to be treated like the worthless cum dumpster he knew he really was. He wanted to be bent over and taken, even against his protests, just because his boyfriend had a hard on that needed to be taken care of. He wanted serious conversations interrupted mid word because he’d been taken by the hair and shoved down onto a hard cock, his boyfriend considering cock sucking a better use of his mouth.

 

He wanted used and filled to the brim with cum at every opportunity, plugged up, tied up and begging for release.

 

Thanks to the serum, Steve knew that he could take  _ so much _ . He was just waiting for someone to  _ make him _ .

 

\----xxxx---

 

It took him a while to bring it Tony. The other man had his share of kinks and had indulged in a great deal of those of his partners, but this was something else, you know?

 

Surprisingly, Tony had just blinked at him very, very slowly and then hummed. “Interesting. Okay. Do you have a safe word?”

 

Steve flushed slightly, looking away. “I...I don’t want one? Well, even if I had one, I’d want you to ignore it. I don’t really want a  _ choice _ in what you do to me, you know?”

 

Tony stood up and came to kneel before Steve, forcing him to make eye contact. “So, everything’s basically on the table then? I can do anything I want to you?”

 

“Yeah. I just...I want to please your dick. I want to a walking fleshlight that you can just use and toss away for later...”

 

Tony stared up at the blond wide eyed, sitting back on his heels. After a moment, his expression evened out and he just stared into space, his expression blank but eyes lowered and darting back and forth, as if reading something in his head.

 

He stayed like that for a good four minutes before finally standing up. He pulled off his belt and took Steve’s hands, gently but firmly tying them behind his back. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out through the slit. Steve immediately opened his mouth wide in invitation.

 

Keeping his expression even and impassive, Tony grabbed Steve by the hair and pushed him down onto his cock, not hesitating in forcing his cock down the soldier’s throat. Steve choked initially but did his best to relax his throat and allow Tony to hammer his face as desired.

 

For a long time? 

 

Steve’s eyes were starting to water. He’d been stuck on Tony’s dick for nearly ten minutes, only able to get tiny bits of air around the fat cock that was stretching out his throat. 

 

And Tony didn’t seem to be anywhere close to finishing. In fact, he’d started backing up towards his vacated chair, his cock still lodged all the way down Steve’s throat, forcing him to follow on his knees. And now he was sitting down, relaxed in his seat as he bobbed Steve’s head up and now, never once allowing that cock to leave his throat. 

 

Steve could feel himself start to shift and struggle unintentionally, his body attempting to get in some air. But Tony, rather than let him loose, shoved him down  _ harder _ , doubling over to push Steve all the way down to the base and keep him there.

 

“Hey, Jarvis,” Tony called out, softly panting, “How long do you think it’ll be before he passes out?” 

 

“Approximately 3.73 minutes, Sir.”

 

“And how long after that could I still keep him on my dick before we have a problem?”

 

Steve’s eyes shot open wide, his whole body shuddering at those words.

 

“I would say about 2.41 minutes, Sir.”

 

Steve whined around the cock in his throat, trying to pull back. As much as he loved the idea of Tony keeping him right there, continuing to use his limp body as a cock sleeve, he  _ needed _ oxygen. Every time he tried to pull back, Tony used that as an opportunity to shove him back down, essentially using Steve’s struggles to get himself off.

 

But his struggles were just that, struggles. He was already far too weak to fight back, even against an unenhanced person like Tony. 

 

As his vision started to darken around the edges, Steve looked up at Tony as best he could half buried in the man’s pubic hair.

 

“You really weren’t kidding about being a great fuck toy, huh? I don’t think I’d be able to go back to being normal with you even if I wanted to. You just feel. So. Damn. Good!” Tony grunted sharply, reaching down to wrap his hands around Steve’s throat and  _ squeezing _ , jerking Steve back and forth by his throat, like an  _ actual _ fleshlight.

 

Steve passed out to the sensation of cum shooting right into his stomach and Tony promising to use his body like the cum dump it was truly meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always looking for more ideas about what to do to Steve, so if you have any, feel free to drop me a line!

Steve woke up on the floor. He lay there for a moment, blinking slowly and trying to take stock of his surroundings. He was on the floor of...the lab, it looks like. He was...not quite naked or anything. His shirt was rucked up enough that his chest was against the bare floor and his pants had been pulled down to his knees.

 

There was also the cum. The smell of it was strong and stale in his nose. Which was because of the semen caked onto his face and hair. As well as the semen caked on his thighs and still leaking out of his ass. 

 

He got the distinct impression that if it weren’t for his healing factor, he’d be sore as hell right now. 

 

Steve slowly got up, pushing his shirt down and pulling his pants back up.

 

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis greeted in that same polite tone of his. Before he could reply, another voice was calling out behind him.

 

“Oh! Huh, you’re up. That’s actually pretty perfect! I could use your help.”

 

Steve turned around to face his boyfriend. Tony looked...normal. Well rested, chipper, put together. Steve couldn’t even imagine what he must look like right now. Tony was acting as if everything was normal,

 

(as if he hadn’t face-fucked his boyfriend to the point of unconsciousness and then proceeded to rape his unresponsive body.)

 

so Steve figured he’d follow his lead. 

 

“Uh, sure. Let me just get cleaned up!” he said, making his way to the door Tony had just entered through. Just as he was about to pass him, the billionaire caught him by the arm. 

 

“No need! Come here,” he said and proceeded to drag Steve over to a high-tabled work bench. 

 

Steve frowned in confusion, a little self conscious about walking around with dried jizz on his face. But Tony simply pulled him closer and shoved him down onto his knees. Before he could react, a metal collar locked into place around his neck. 

 

Steve frowned and reached up to the collar, tugging at it lightly. It was pretty solidly made. He could probably break it, but not without some effort and some bruising to his neck. As he was thinking about that, he felt similar collars locking around his thighs connecting to more on his ankles. 

 

“Tony? What- what are you doing?”

 

From behind him, Tony took his arms and locked them in collars and chained them to his thighs, forcing him into a position where he was sitting back on his heels with his back straight. 

 

Steve was panting softly, his cock already growing hard in his pants. Tony reached down and pulled out a ring gag, tapping Steve’s chin lightly with it. Obediently, Steve opened his mouth and allowed Tony to lock it place.

 

He had been expecting Tony to probably take his mouth for a ride again or perhaps just leave him there to stew. 

 

What he hadn’t been expecting was for the billionaire to just keep his soft cock in Steve’s mouth as he spent hours working on his next technological wonder. The only times Tony even acknowledged his presence was every other hour when he pressed Steve’s head against his crotch, the tip of his cock at the entrance of Steve’s throat, and released his bladder right down Steve’s gullet. 

 

He was apparently just around to be Tony’s urinal for the day so he wouldn’t have to step away from his desk.

 

And every single time it happened, Steve found himself flushing deeply, both embarrassed and aroused at the thought of it.

 

He wasn’t even released to eat or use the bathroom himself. He just sat there and held it as his stomach grew fuller and fuller with the contents of his boyfriend’s bladder. There was no way that Tony used the bathroom this often normally. So he either normally held it out of a desire to keep working or he was drinking much more than usual because he had a nice, portable piss pot available for his use.

 

Thirteen hours passed that way.

 

There was a clink of something being set down and then Tony was grabbing hold of his head with both hands and rutting into his mouth. Rather than shove his cock all the way down Steve’s throat, he was popping the head in and out of Steve’s throat, causing him to constantly choke hard on the slab of meat, no doubt doing a great job of milking it like a pro.

 

He was only a little surprised that the man managed to cum before Steve passed out. Most of that load was shot right down his throat. But Tony was still popping it in and out of his throat, which meant that large amounts of cum were filling his mouth, leaking out of lips and making his face sloppy with it. 

 

Finally, Tony finished and pulled out of his mouth completely. Steve panted harshly, the leftover cum that had pooled in his mouth leaking out and down his chin. 

 

Tony stepped away from his desk and grabbed something from another desk. He came back over and quickly shoved what felt like a butt plug into Steve’s mouth. It was long enough that the pointed head was just inside Steve’s throat. He could breathe around it decently but couldn’t keep from swallowing around it every few seconds. There was a thick black tube connected to the end of it leading to somewhere outside of Steve’s line of sight.

 

Behind him, Tony disconnected his ankles from his thighs and pulled Steve up by the hips, only to connect the something on the underside of the desk, keeping him in a bent over position. With no warning and nothing but the old cum in his ass as lube, Tony forced his cock into him.

 

“Holy fuck, you’re...it’s like you’re a fucking virgin every time I fuck you! You’re just always gonna be tight for me, aren’t you? I could shove a bottle of wine up your ass and tight enough to milk my dick again in minutes!” Tony rambled as he pounded into Steve’s too tight asshole.

 

After a bit, he seemed to calm, just rolling his hips slowly and letting Steve’s hole squeeze and jerk at his cock on his own. 

 

“Hey, Jarvis? How long before this stuff kicks in? I’ve been drinking it all day.”

 

“Considering the amount that you ingested, the drugs should begin their effect in a couple minutes. I’d like to,  _ again _ , voice my concern, Sir. Would it not be better to test the output before...putting it to use, as it were?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. The bitch can take it. Well, he  _ has _ to take it. So, when I cum this time, I should really feel it, right?”

 

“Correct, Sir.”

 

Steve panted around the butt plug in his mouth, wondering what they were talking about. A little thrill of excitement ran through him as he wondered what Tony meant to do to him next.

 

“Alright, step one!” Tony chirped. Steve heard a soft click from somewhere and then the butt plug started to...vibrate?

 

Steve had all of ten seconds to consider that before the tip of what he’d  _ thought _ was a butt plug started to expand and a thick sweet liquid began pouring down his throat.

 

And pouring and pouring. 

 

If Steve had thought himself full before, it was nothing compared to having a gallon of some sort of cream dumped into him all once. 

 

And then he started orgasming. 

Hard.

 

Over and over and over.

 

Steve’s eyes rolled half way back into his skull, his body jerking and shaking and just  _ vibrating _ with the orgasms being ripped out of him. His cock was spewing a constant stream of cum onto the floor below him in an ever growing puddle.

 

Tony let out a delighted cry. He bent over, laying down on the table and just let Steve’s body jerk and milk his cock. He imagined that this was probably what people felt when they stuck their dicks into the jet stream nozzle of a jacuzzi. He could live forever like this, Steve stuck in the throes of orgasm, unable to do anything other than drain Tony’s balls dry.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck! Just like that, you dumb whore! You wanted to please my cock so that’s what you’re gonna do. I could just keep you like this, fucked out of your mind and there’d be nothing you could do about it. I bet the team would even let me do it if I let them fuck this tight hole once in awhile. You’re just gonna make me cum, aren’t you? Fuck, I should pull out. Already dumped so much of that fucking drug in you! I should just...fuck. Shit, Steve, just take it, just take it all in you!”

 

Tony closed his eyes tightly. He could feel his balls swelling and churning, the two fat sacks going into overdrive in semen production. Within moments, his balls were the size of large cantaloupes. Tony threw his head back and cried out as he came. Nearly a gallon and a half of thick hot jizm surged out his cock, his balls literally straining to force the entirety of its contents out so as to go back down to normal size. 

 

And Steve was stuck, left with no choice but to just take it all.

 

Tony stayed like that, his cock buried in Steve’s ass as he went back to work. He let the blond’s continued orgasms around his dick slowly work him back to hardness and then to another massive orgasm over and over again throughout the night. And when he wasn’t emptying his balls, he was emptying his bladder into the man.

 

It took six hours for Steve, unconscious less than two hours in, to stop orgasms. By then, his stomach had swollen so much that it was touching the floor.

 

And when Tony finally went to bed, he simply replaced his cock with another plug and left the man like that.

 

He had wanted to be  _ used _ after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the long breaks! A poster asked for orgasm denial. This is... sort of that? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve woke up with a shiver running though his body. There was a brief moment where he tried to figure out what the environment’s temperature was before realizing that he wasn’t shivering because his body was cold.

 

It was pleasure. 

 

There was a sensation of vague pleasure, not unlike the intentional brush of soft fabric over his cock, thrumming along his entire body. Steve took a deep breath a opened his eyes.

 

He was in bed. Aside of that weird feeling, he was fine. He was dressed, comfortable, tucked in, even. 

 

“Hey, babe. Welcome back.”

 

Steve turned his head to see Tony sitting under the blankets on the other side of the bed. He turned onto his side fully and offered the older man a slight smile.

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

“So...are we still okay? Like, that… wasn’t too much, was it?”

 

Steve blinked, briefly very confused. And it showed in his expression.

 

And then he remembered. He remembered the wave of non-stop orgasms. He remembered his vision blurring with tears from the force of it. He remembered everything narrowing down to the feeling of Tony’s cock inside him, obscenely thick as it was stretched from the surge of cum being shot out of those overworked balls. He remembered wishing that he could cough out the butt plug in his throat in order to empty out and simultaneously wishing that Tony would shove it into him deeper.

 

That also showed in his expression, Steve turning red from his hairline down past what was visible of his chest under the blankets. If steam could actually shoot out of a person’s ears, Tony was pretty sure it would have, Steve was overheating so badly.

 

Tony bit his lip, trying and failing not to smirk. “That looks like a yes to me!”

 

Steve immediately closed his eyes to hide from that. And then covered his face with both hands for good measure.

 

“Did you… uh, enjoy yourself? Are you okay from whatever that drug was?” Steve asked. 

 

Tony hummed in assurance, running a hand through Steve’s hair gently. Steve shivered, feeling that low thrum of pleasure intensify a little over his head. 

Tony let out another little hum. “So about those drugs. I’m fine. Slightly higher cum output than usual, but more or less good. As for you… I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

 

Steve removed his hands so that he could make eye contact with his boyfriend again. His expression was now one of utter seriousness. That Captain America “Let’s figure out our next move,” expression.

 

“Let’s hear the good news first.”

 

Tony reached down with his free hand into the depths of the blankets. He took hold of one of Steve’s nipples and pinched it. It was a light pinch but Steve felt his whole body jerking with it, a dry orgasm wracking his body for a full ten seconds before he settled down. He stared up at Tony with wide eyes. 

 

“So, the good news is that sex is going to be  _ much _ more pleasurable for you from now on.”

 

Still breathing slightly hard as he was coming down from cumming, Steve raised an eyebrow. “And the bad news?”

 

Tony leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Steve’s cheek right by his ear. “It doesn’t seem like you can actually  _ release _ any jizz at all if my dick isn’t inside you, sweetheart. And every time you cum without releasing, well… it just gets backed up more and more…” Tony chuckled then, reaching down to grasp as Steve’s slightly swollen balls. He fondled them gently and then more aggressively, shoving Steve into another even stronger orgasms, his balls swelling a bit more with each wave of pleasure. 

 

Steve didn’t even hesitate to jerk out of Tony’s grasp so that he could get up on his knees and mount Tony. Even from just that little bit of pleasure, Steve could already feel the heaviness of  _ needing to cum right now _ thrumming through him. 

 

Tony watched with a smile as Steve climbed up onto his cock and began to ride him  _ vigorously. _ Steve leaned down to wrap his arms around Tony, eyes shut tightly as he bounced himself up and down on that fat dick. He hadn’t even bothered to really lubricate or stretch himself but it didn’t matter. Each ass-stretching thrust sent jolt after jolt of pleasure through him. 

 

Within minutes, Steve was all but  _ vibrating _ with it. 

 

Tony sat against the headboard with his eyes clenched tightly shut. One of the best parts of having a quick healing superhuman boyfriend was knowing that his holes would never  _ not _ be dick-grippingly tight. So he just sat there, letting Steve jerk and milk his cock with tight ass of his. With each bounce, he could feel Steve’s growing heavier, the thick cum locked in those sacs clearly begging for a way out. 

 

Finally, Tony grabbed Steve by the hips, holding him tightly down on his dick and forcing him to stop moving.

 

Well, mostly stop moving. Steve was still trying to roll his hips and his hole was still shuddering and twitching around Tony’s cock. 

 

But Tony was a good guy and he owed it to the love of his life (and/or cock) to be honest. “When I said my dick had to be inside you, I didn’t mean your ass, babe.”

 

Steve’s eyes shot open. His pupils were already blown open, making his wide eyes look almost completely black. “W-w-what?” he asked breathlessly. He blinked a couple times rapidly, clearly trying to regain his faculties. 

 

“If you want to actually cum, you have to get my cock in your throat, Steve.”

 

After a couple more blearily made blinks, Steve nodded slowly. And started to pull himself up off of Tony’s cock. 

 

Only to be pulled right back down. 

 

Steve tried again, only to be met with the same results. So he tried again. And again. And again. And again.

 

Steve whimpered, gripping the chest of Tony’s shirt weakly. “Ton...let me off. Need to get off your cock, ‘member?”

 

Tony let out a feigned sigh of exasperation. “I know, babe. You’re just too fucking tight! Let me just-” He shoved up into Steve fast and hard for several rapid thrusts, forcing a wavering, wobbly cry from Steve’s throat. He then pushed forward, pushing Steve onto his back so that he could fuck into him even deeper, lighting up nerves that had yet to be touched. 

 

And Steve, with his ankles forced up next his head and his balls swollen to the size of large cantaloupes, just took it.

 

For nearly fifty minutes straight. 

 

It was only when Tony felt himself just about to cum that he pulled out of Steve’s ass. Without letting Steve’s legs down from where they were, he climbed up Steve’s body. He pulled Steve’s mouth open and began stuffing his thickened cock down that throat, already nice, tight and sore from Steve’s sobbing. Though that was a process in itself, Tony shoving in harder and harder in order to force Steve’s throat to open up and accept Tony’s dick into it.

 

But that was all it took for Steve to start cumming. The moment Tony’s cock breached his throat, his eyes rolled back and his cock spasmed, shooting its load all over Tony’s back and basically drenching their sheets. 

 

But all Steve could think about was just how  _ good _ it felt to have his throat stretched wide open around Tony’s cock. Even as he choked on it, it was perfect. Because Tony was groaning and moaning above him. He was gripping Steve by the back of head and thrusting as if his life depended on it. As if he’d forgotten that Steve was anything  _ other _ than a very large cocksleeve to jerk his every load into. 

 

Steve actually regretted passing out as Tony came inside of him, wanting nothing more than to milk every single ounce of cum out of Tony himself.

 

So it was fortunate for Steve that when he woke, Tony’s cock was still lodged in his throat.

 

Their comforter was covering Steve’s body from head to to toe, sheltering him from the outside world. There was a thin tube running into his nose and down, no doubt supplying air so that Tony could keep his half hard cock in Steve’s throat for as long as he wanted. His stomach also felt full, not as obscenely bloated as it had gotten the other time, but nonetheless straddling the line between overly full and painfully so.

 

There was also something hard on top of his head. It took the sound of Tony typing to clue him into the fact that it was a laptop being rested on his head. 

 

Ever the hard worker, his boyfriend.

 

The laxness of Tony’s thigh muscles told Steve that the man hadn’t noticed he was awake yet. Which was fair, Steve was kind of just chilling. He still felt that intense pleasure that came from just having Tony’s cock in his throat though it was no longer as all consuming. Perhaps because he could feel his cock leaking cum into the sheets under him. He imagined that if it wasn’t for the (possibly) constantly replenished puddle of jizz under him, his thighs would feel crusty instead of just incredibly… gooey.

 

He was just about to make his consciousness known when he heard the room door open. Steve found himself stilling, even his heartbeat slowing down. He had no idea how visible he was under the blankets. He was lying in between Tony’s legs, which probably helped. 

 

But how much?

 

“Hey. Is he still out?” And that was Clint. Did Tony tell the team that he was traveling somewhere? It made sense. It’s been a while since Steve could remember being around anyone but Tony. His best guess was at three days but, considering that he had  _ no idea _ how long his gaps in time were, it could be anywhere between two days and two  _ weeks. _

 

While Steve had been thinking, Tony had let out an absent minded but agreeing hum, clearly more focused on whatever he was working on.

 

The archer just chuckled in response. Clint climbed up onto the bed slowly, making his way up the bed. 

 

And Steve, Steve felt a sudden suspicion lined wave of despair, wondering if perhaps Tony was cheating on him with Clint if this was normal for them. Tony had always struck him as promiscuous but  _ loyal as hell _ . The idea that he might actually cheat on someone that he was in a relationship with just seemed so  _ off _ with everything Steve knew about him that-

 

Oh.

 

Steve’s eyes went wide as the lower half of the blanket was lifted up and, with no preamble, Clint’s cock was sunk into his ass.

 

Did this count as cheating??

 

Clint buried himself balls deep and then just held himself there. Steve held his breath, unsure of what to do about this new development. 

 

Clint started tapping lightly against his thigh. It took a couple moments before Steve could focus enough to recognize the tapping as morse code and then a little longer before he could interpret it.

 

_ Calm down. You wanted to be used, right? _

 

Steve closed his eyes tightly and found himself unconsciously clenching tightly around Clint’s cock. 

 

As if Steve had responded aloud, Clint chuckled and then began to move. And moving was really just an euphemism for hammering into Steve with abandon.

 

After a bit, Tony started letting out little pleased sounds. Steve’s throat, clenching down on Tony’s cock as he tried not to make a sound, was working Tony right back into full hardness.

 

Tony sighed softly, moving the laptop from atop Steve’s head and moving Steve’s head up and down slowly and casually. “Shit. Probably should have taken my cock out before you started fucking him.”

 

Clint raised an eyebrow at that. “Why? Did you want to fuck his ass? We can switch man, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“It’s not that,” Tony said in frustration, thrusting a little bit faster. “My cock’s gotten a bit bigger from those drugs I took and every time he heals, his throat’s so fucking  _ tight _ . Like,” Tony pulled Steve’s head upwards and Steve immediately realized the problem.

 

Tony’s cock head was so thick when fully hard it was stuck in his throat, the bulbous head just getting jammed when he tried to pull it back out. 

 

Hence the breathing tube.

 

Clint huffed out a laugh. “So... what? You can’t pull out until he drains you dry? What happens when you need to piss?” The man sounded just way too amused by the situation. 

 

Likely because he knew that Steve was awake for the conversation.

 

“Mmmph, god, what do you  _ think _ happens? Steve’s responsible for taking care of my dick. Besides, even if he didn’t want to drink it, it’s not like either of us have a choice until I soften up. Which  _ does not _ happen if my bladder is already full.”

 

“You say that like you weren’t looking for an excuse.”

 

“You’ve been inside him Barton. Can you blame me?”

 

Clint gave Steve two particularly hard thrusts before stuffing himself balls deep and filling their team leader with his seed. He gripped Steve’s hips, nails digging in. “Not one bit. If it were me and my boyfriend gave me that kind of carte blanche… I’d probably keep him tied to my bed for the rest of his life.”

 

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it. About trussing him up and keeping him in my closet and only taking him out to milk my cock a couple times a day. About, fuck-” Tony doubled over Steve’s head, hips stuttering as his followed Clint’s example and came right down Steve’s throat, “about making a modified suitcase just for him so that I can take him with me on business trips and just fuck his ass or mouth through a little hole in the case and plug him up when I’m through.

 

But I  _ do _ like talking to him. Plus he’s easy as  _ hell _ . I have absolutely no problem sharing him if it being able to fuck him whenever and however I want.”

 

“You still feel that way after the way Thor wrecked his ass last week?”

 

_ What??? _

 

“Um,  _ yes? _ Do you know how much easier it is to DP someone after Thor’s been inside them? Me and Natasha went at him for  _ hours  _ afterwards.”

 

It was very difficult to pretend to be sleeping while also coming to terms with the fact that apparently he has been unconscious often enough and  _ long _ enough to be passed around and used like a party favor. 

 

“Hey, settle down. You weren’t out for super long. I just drugged you for a bit here and there.”

 

Steve’s eyes shot open and he looked up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him. Tony pulled Steve’s head back just far enough so that his cock was at the edge of Steve’s throat, forcing a constant gagging sensation.

 

“We’re a team right? Teams are supposed to share their benefits, aren’t they?” And though he was technically asking, they both knew the answer to that question. Clint’s cock in Steve’s ass, still mostly hard as the man geared up for another round, was answer enough for the both of them. 

 

“It all seriousness though. Make sure you don’t take this thing off,” Tony said, tapping at the nose piece that looked like small black rectangular tube T-ing across his nose on the outside. “We nearly lost you like seven different times because your throat felt too damn good for them to pull out of. And, as entertaining as it might  _ theoretically _ be to try one day, I’m not emotionally ready to get your dead body taxidermied into an actual fucktoy, ‘kay?”

 

Steve just stared at him wide eyed for a moment before clamping down hard on Tony’s cock with his throat, sucking hard around it with his mouth. Tony threw his head back with a shout and clutched Steve’s head.

 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, I love you too, god, your holes are so fucking perfect…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
